


phases

by firstaudrina



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina
Summary: When they pass each other they pretend like they have never touched, but sometimes Maia can’t help but remember Jace’s hand gripping her thigh under her skirt. What his mouth felt like on the line of her neck.Stupid things like that.





	phases

**_new moon_ **

When they pass each other they pretend like they have never touched, but sometimes Maia can’t help but remember Jace’s hand gripping her thigh under her skirt. What his mouth felt like on the line of her neck. 

Stupid things like that.

 

 

**_crescent moon_ **

She finds him crouching in the alley behind Hunter’s Moon with his fingers digging into his temples like he’s going to tear his hair out. Fear spikes before understanding dawns, and she hates the weird uncertain pitch of her voice when she says, “Jace?”

The sound of his name spurs him into action and he straightens, sliding past her back into the bar before she can blink twice. “It’s nothing,” he says, and it’s not Maia’s business so she takes him at his word. 

 

 

**_first-quarter moon_ **

The worst thing about what Simon did is that he let her think everything was fine. When it all comes crashing down, Maia is unprepared; she has no evidence to point to, no signs that she recognized. She can only think but we were so happy with the lilt of a question mark to it. 

He was protecting you, Maia reminds herself, but she had never asked to be protected. She just wanted trust, and that was gone.

 

 

**_gibbous moon_ **

Maia slings drinks with too much force, spills and sloshes and even breaks a glass once. The boss puts her on cleanup duty until she can get her act together. Maia chooses to blame it on the waxing moon, the edginess of waiting for it to swell in the sky. Maia chooses to pretend her heart is not broken.

Pretending goes about as well as one would expect.

She doesn’t like to cry in front of people but Jace is in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the awkwardness prickles between them as he lifts a hand like he wants to touch her shoulder but does not make contact. “Personally,” he says, “I don’t really get the Simon Lewis appeal.”

“Oh yeah?” It’s a question but she says it flatly, uninterested in anything Jace has to offer, as she swipes fingertips over her cheeks.

“Well.” Jace considers it. “I guess he’s got pretty sweet abs these days, doesn’t he?”

Maia’s laugh is just as stupid and surprising as Jace is.

 

 

**_full moon_ **

Maia has been drinking too much since the breakup so Jace brings her a cup of coffee after her shift. “It’s seasonal,” he tells her. “The girl behind the counter talked me into it.”

When Maia smiles she hides it against the lid of the cup. She’s not giving him the satisfaction.


End file.
